Shift Stick Lessons
by tronik
Summary: Booth's attempt to teach Brennan how to master the shift stick.      Disclaimer:  Not mine.


Temperance Brennan was absolutely furious. Her chestnut brown hair was curled slightly under her chin, framing the angry blush high on her cheekbones. Her glassy blue eyes now transformed to dark indigo specs. Booth Seely, that cocky arrogant creature of a man had the nerve to leave her in the middle of the road to try to drive a standard automobile on her own. She finally worked up the nerve to admit that her scientific brilliance just didn't have the patience to teach her to drive a shift stick in the middle of full fledged traffic in DC. There were no other words to describe her now. She was pissed.

Booth in the meantime, was enjoying his evening at his apartment with his music blaring and a beer at his side. He was unceremoniously sprawled out on his sofa wearing nothing but his boxers which had comical chickens all over them, most likely to match that 'cocky' belt buckle of his. His sip of beer was rudely interrupted by the angry entrance of his 'Bones' practically knocking down his door. Actually, she never bothered to knock. She just walked in. She had even turned his music off. How familiar.

_'Oh, not this again.'_ Booth thought to himself as looked up in her molten glare and knew he was in trouble.

"You left me in the middle of the road." Brennan stated the obvious.

"And yet you're standing here in my living room, Bones." Booth sighed in sarcasm but then realized that statement may have been a mistake in her current condition. Not that he cared.

Brennan couldn't decided if he was stupid or just purposely trying to piss her off even more. Despite the situation she was still the logic and level headed scientist.

"That was completely unfair of you, Booth." Defeated, her hands dropped from her hips and she took up a seat beside him on his sofa. "I really don't know how to drive that car very well. You're driving me home tonight."

"Bones," Booth started as he continued to drink his beer in his rooster print undies. "I told you to take it easy with that thing but you wouldn't listen to me."

"You just don't trust my driving." Brennan took off her coat and laid it over the arm of his chair. "What are you wearing?"

"Look, you barge into my place at this hour you have no idea what you're going to see." Booth started. "And don't think for a minute I'm going to get up and put my clothes on for someone who kicks down my door."

Brennan leaves that statement alone and immediately goes back to figuring out why he would just leave her stranded.

"So why would you just leave like that." She asked. "It was no big deal. You probably could have just showed me how to drive it if I got too crazy."

"Yeah, Bones," Booth began his case. "Except do you think that you would actually let go of your pride for a few moments so that I could actually teach you something?"

"I'm not that bad." She grinned disputing his statement.

"Yes, you are." Booth rambled. "You are a literal snob. You think that whatever I can do you can do better, cause you're smarter than me. Well, I'm going to tell you something Bones, IQ isn't everything."

"It's not snobby." Bones sighed. "It is scientifically proven that I have a higher IQ than you and therefore makes me logically smarter."

"If you were a man, I'd deck you." Booth grumbled. "I swear to God, you are cockier than me."

"Booth, remember, I did give you the credit for being the people person." She pointed out.

"Good thing." He said. "Or I'd be nothing around you squints."

It was a long haul before she began to realize what the real issue was here and when she did the light began to flicker. She finally began to understand some of those emotions that Sweets was trying so hard to inform her of.

"I get it!" Bones exclaimed. "Anthropologically speaking, you feel left out of the group. When a group of humans or animals display a skill set that one individual doesn't understand, he or she feels inadequate or left out. Perhaps even alienated. Booth, we alienate you?"

"Well, I wouldn't go that far." He looked at her while he sipped away at his beer. "But you sure do tend to make a guy feel pretty stupid."

"I'm sorry." She lets it go for once and just apologizes sincerely as she truly never meant to make him feel so bad.

"It's ok, Have a beer." Booth offers a bottle to her.

"Will you teach me how to drive that car?" She asked with a grin, no longer angry.

"I told you," Booth grinned with a mischeivious wink. "Like making love, slooow and gentle."

"You have to show me because I like it passionate, wild." Bones stated with a brand of mischief of her own. "Remember?"

He looked over at her unsure if her line of thinking was on the same brainwave as his at the moment. He noticed how her eyes have gone from being an angry shade of indigo to a warm teal. They changing to something he had only ever recognized once and that was when she was found the mummy in the bar wall laiden with drugs. When the wall went down she breathed it in her lungs and was rather high all night. She was pretty much in ecstasy. At this moment he wasn't sure what he was getting into.

It wasn't until the next evening that Booth was able to teach Brennan how to drive the stick shift as they did have a few drinks the night before. It just wouldn't be wise, so here Booth was in the passenger side of the car with Brennan in the driver's seat. He collected himself and took a deep breath while Brennan awaited for her instructions.

"You ready, Bones?" He asked as he placed his hand over hers on the stick.

"Ok, what do I do first." She asks and moves her hand away from the stick to put the key in the ignition.

The car starts as the ignition turns over. It was very different from that automatic that she was used to. It was very gentle like the purring of a kitten as the engine comes to life.

"Just close your eyes for a minute." Booth began as he made himself comfortable back in the seat and Brennan places her hand back on the stick.

"Why?" She asked with her signature look of confusion, "If I'm driving, closing my eyes will not have a positive outcome."

"Just to clear your head for a minute." Booth commanded. "Get a feel for a car. Don't listen to it but feel it."

"I don't want to feel." Brennan sighed. "I want to drive."

Booth's patience was wearing thin as he lifted a hand to scratch his brow.

"Fine." He subcumbed to her lack of patience. "Right foot on the brake, left foot on the clutch. Now I'm going to shift it in first. Let go of the brake. Let go of the clutch and push gently on the gas."

Brennan was successful in getting the car to move but not realizing the pressure she was giving the gas, the car lurched too quick. Immediately she braked without even thinking of the clutch and the car stopped dead in it's tracks.

"What happened?" Brennan glanced over at Booth genuinely worried.

"You stalled it." He chuckled in amusement. "You really are terrible at this."

She looked over at him not quite enjoying his amusement in the same context. Her raised eyebrow and pinched lips showed just that.

"It's ok." He grinned. "We just start back up again."

Brennan sighed and rolled her eyes in contempt as the car. Despite her terrible awkwardness she was determined that she was going to win. She will drive this blasted thing into submission one way or the other. She did manage to get the car moving in first gear which was a relief and she was almost driving with a lead foot. As she sped up she felt the pleasant pressure from Booth's hand move the stick up another gear. The car bucked with the change and she could feel the engine almost revving through her veins. It was quickly shifting into third gear and the humming of the engine was coursing through her blood. She finally understood that they were almost in perfect harmony with the car itself.

"I get it!" She exclaimed as if going through her second epiphany in less than 3 days. "You need to start off slow and easy to emotionally coalesce with the car itself to gain the physical momentum you need to keep it going. I wasn't aware that it was physically possible to combine auto and body mechanics."

Booth turned over to grin at his student with pride as she finally gets it. As of now they are stopped in the middle of the lot, Brennan absorbing all of the sensations. Booth knew that she was floating on a high and he wasn't sure what to make of it.

"I find this very sensually stimulating." Brennan openly admitted with a wide grin, lacking all modesty. "Can we do it again, please?"

Booth and Brennan spent a good half of their day driving and despite the fact that she never quite reached the level of perfection that she desired, she did enjoy herself. The pleasure of driving the vehicle had completely put her in a state of relaxation. She even had no issues letting Booth drive the rest of the way home.

In the passenger seat she mimicked his earlier actions, placing her hand over his on the stick. She would predict exactly when he was going to shift it or even if was going to at all. The buckle of the shifting gears exhilarated her and was, in her own words, 'very sensual'.

Booth looked over at her and noticed that her eyes were directly on the road as her hand was gripping his with dear life.

"Bones, you ok?" He asked

"Yes." She nearly whispered.

"You're killing my hand."

"Oh, Sorry."

Brennan quickly removed her hand as though she had been burnt and sighed. She shifted in the seat and he glance quickly into her eyes. They were darker than usual and she noticed the rosy flush on her cheekbones, He grinned profusely as he immediately recognized that he did indeed get his point across to her. He grinned in an even more ridiculous pride once he realized that the great Temperance Brennan was truly "hot n' horny".

"This was incredible." Brennan turned to look at him not bothering to hide her obvious excitement.

"Bones..."

Booth was effectively silenced as she reached over to plant her lips directly onto his with ardour. Unfortunately, he was still very well driving and the car swerved with the breaks squealing loudly.

"Bones!" Booth yelped as he pulled the car over into a hidden wooded area off to the side of the road. "Are you trying to kill us?"

"Well no, " She began. "Scientifically, sexual arousal and impulse rarely involves getting people killed. I do know however, that a car shouldn't have that kind of sexual power over an individual. Afterall, it's just a car. Your car is sexually arousing me, this makes little sense."

"Its a sexy car." Booth answered as he killed the engine and lifted himself out of the vehicle. "Get out of the car, Bones."

"Where are we going?" Bones asked as she followed him to the front of the car.

Brennan yelped in surprise as he turned to pick her up and drop her bottom on the still warm car hood. Without a second thought he wound his fingers around her neck and in her hair to crash his lips into hers teeth and all. She delighted in the rush of sensations as her tongue came out to lick his lips. He allowed her entrance while her fingers played at the bottom hem of his shirt. Her muscular legs wrapped around his abdomen and his lips moved down to suckle at the warm pulse in her neck. He made quick work of her shirt and pulled it over her head roughly. Once it was gone his lips and fingers glided over whatever bare skin he could reach leaving goosebumps in his wake. Of course it was only fair that she assisted him with removing his shirt as well. Soon the offending material of her bra was ripped off to the side and his mouth immediately latched to one of the light nipples. His other hand joined in to keep the other company and she arched into his touch. She leaned back and dragged him along with her.

Booth leaned down over her on the car hood and sighed as he felt her silken skin rub against his from her constant wriggling. It was her need to feel the friction of his skin against her own. He could feel the strength of her legs drawing him closer to her center and he slid his hands over the soft material of her leggings then under her dress. When his hands reached the waist band she instinctively disentangled her legs from him as he pulled them off panties and all. Once gone she tried again to wrap her legs around him but he stopped her as his hands trailed from her thighs to her hipbones. He inched the skirt up higher and higher.

"Booth..." She groaned as she squirmed trying to get him to move faster.

"Bones." He sighed in a near fit of ecstacy. "Look what that car started. Guess I get to finish you off. Hehe."

Booth dropped his mouth to her thighs and continued to lick higher until he reached her core. He took a long swipe of his tongue from the bottom of her core up over her clit. She moaned as she arched upward, her fingers winding in his hair for purchase. After this a couple of times he wriggled his tongue inside and thrusted in and out until he though she was going to start screaming.

"Booth!" She gasped. "Slow later. Fast now. Please, Come on, Booth. Please."

He lifted his head away from her and slipped his fingers inside of her easily into her warm velvet center. Her back flew backward and her eyes slammed shut as he curved his fingers and rested his palm on her clit. Her hips began to move on their own accord as he continued the delicious thrusting.

"Aw, Bones." Booth groaned. "You're so wet."

She was unraveling and spinning out of control, quickly reaching the edge. Booth took this moment to remove his fingers and she jolted upwards to protest until she saw that he was removing his pants. She reached outward to assist with the zipper and she pulled the pants down. Through it all she continued to kiss him, her teeth lightly teasing his mouth.

Brennan immediately tried to push him inside of her but he stopped her, tackling her hands to her stomach. He grasped his penis with his free hand and slid it along her soft folds as he did with his tongue earlier. He dragged himself up over her clit again and again. She whimpered as he continued with this until he could no longer tolerate it.

Booth lifted her bottom upwards closer to him and her legs came back around his abdomen, sliding him in to the hilt. They stopped momentarily to catch a breath, trying to become accustomed to this new sensation of each other. Still was no longer cutting it and Brennan squeezed her legs around him to hurry him along. Needing no more encouragement he slammed up into her immediately hitting her G-spot.

"Fuck!" Bones moaned huskily and her hands flew upward, covering her face.

Her small use of profanity turned him on and he continued to thrust, hitting the same spot over and over. He held her hands by the sides of her head as he continued, the tingling beginning in her belly and spreading everywhere, licking at her like the flames of a fire. Her insides were melting and her abdomen coiling tight. He reached one hand down and rubbed her clit, speeding the process. He was coming fast and he wanted her to come with him.

"Oh God, Booth!" She was nearly incoherant and she gave one last arch and froze. Her walls were pulsating, gripping his penis, pulling him in even farther. The strong rythmic pulsing was enough to make him come inside of her hard, spilling himself deep within her.

They rested along side of each other on the hood of the silver car awaiting to come down from their highs, Before long they walked into the back seat of the car and rested against each other to gather their bearings.

"I cannot possibly be expected to drive around with you during work hours in that thing." Brennan stated with an ear splitting grin on her face.

"Well, that's no fun." Booth pouted.

"It would be fun but then Angela would surely know we were up to something."

"Let her know."

"You're just saying that because you're all sexed out and physically exhausted."

"Am not."

"Booth, don't argue with me. After intercourse the body is physically exhausted because of the forceful release of..."

"Shut up, Bones."

The end.


End file.
